


Belandes y Belmont

by EnchiladaVerde



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchiladaVerde/pseuds/EnchiladaVerde
Summary: La leyenda del soldado durmiente, el cazador y la hechicera termina en una colina al atardecer. En tanto, la historia de Belnades y Belmont se comienza a forjar en caminos empedrados y noches bajo las estrellas.
Relationships: Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Kudos: 1





	Belandes y Belmont

**Author's Note:**

> Es tan desolador que Trevor y Sypha tengan tanta química y casi no existan trabajos sobre ellos. Quise enmendar un poco con esta historia. Espero la disfruten.

La ciudad de Sighișoara no es una de las más placenteras para visitar en invierno. Las montañas que rodean el poblado son de las más altas y crudas de Wallachia. El sol se pone temprano y el viento golpea fuertemente las copas con un chiflido despiadado que amenaza con arrancarlos desde la raíz. Los caminos son irregulares y desaparecen al ser cubiertos por una gruesa capa de nieve.

Solo la gente suficientemente perdida o suicida se adentra en las profundidades de esta zona del país. Lo cual, es lo bastante conveniente para viajeros que cazan criaturas de la noche y son enemigos de la iglesia.

De no ser por la falta de provisiones y las quemaduras por el frío en sus narices, Trevor y Sypha hubieran continuado el camino para cazar a las criaturas de Dracula. Sin embargo, el hambre y el cansancio son enemigos mortales hasta para el guerrero más valiente.

Al cruzar las puertas de Sighișoara los guardias los ignoran a través de su paso, hastiados de hambre y frío. La población de Sighișoara se mueve de un lado hacia otro con frenesí. Los comerciantes recogen sus puestos y se marcha a sus hogares conforme la luz del sol comienza a desaparecer. Los edificios de la ciudad lucen, en su mayoría, intactos. El paso de las hordas de Dracula a penas visible conforme se adentran al círculo interior de la ciudad.

Tras algunos minutos, el carruaje se detiene frente a una posada pequeña y hogareña suficientemente alejada del bullicio de los comercios pero no tan cercana al centro de la ciudad para escuchar las campanadas de la iglesia en las colinas. Trevor se pasa a la parte trasera del carruaje para buscar su equipaje y el de su acompañante. Da un salto para descender del carruaje y sus huellas se quedan marcadas en un charco de lodo y nieve. En tanto, Sypha desmonta a los caballos y los guía hacia el establo en la parte trasera.

Incluso afuera del edifico ya se nota un clima más cálido con la luz de las velas y las voces de la gente divirtiéndose en la taberna de al lado. Trevor entra a la recepción y saca una bolsa con monedas de las profundidades de su capa.

Un perfume naufraga por la habitación y danza hasta llegar a los sentidos de Trevor. Un perfume que lo guía como marinero en busca de una sirena en alta mar. _Lavanda_ , logra distinguir como nota principal de la orquesta de aromas y tal vez un toque bajo de jazmín.

Una silueta taciturna reposa contra la mesa de la recepción. La línea de sus omoplatos sube y baja al ritmo de su respiración, mientras sus manos amortiguan el peso de sus mejillas contra la tabla en un sueño tranquilo.

Trevor aclara su garganta para llamar la atención.

La joven pelirroja se despabila de inmediato. Sus ojos azules y labios carnosos llaman la atención del cazador por un momento. Cuando su mirada se encuentra con la de Trevor, un sonrojo colorea sus mejillas y desciende la mirada un poco avergonzada.

“Una habitación, por favor” le pide a la recepcionista, dejando algunas monedas sobre la mesa.

La joven muerde sus labios y los humedece en su boca. “Segundo piso, al final del pasillo a la izquierda,” responde, entregando una llave al mismo tiempo, rozando la yema de sus dedos contra los puños de Trevor.

Cualquier flujo de pensamientos se ve interrumpido cuando una corriente de aire golpea su nuca y siente la presencia de Sypha a lado suyo. Distingue cómo la oradora frota las palmas de sus manos por el rabillo del ojo.

“Vamos,” indica Trevor con suavidad.

* * *

La taberna se encuentra llena de gente y bullicio a esa hora de la noche. El notable contraste entre el silencio de las banquetas y la algarabía del interior crea una cortina de vapor que nubla los cristales de las ventanas.

Trevor entra al lugar, seguido de cerca por Sypha. Abre camino entre las mesas abarrotadas y manda una señal de advertencia con la mirada cada vez que algún par de ojos libidinosos se posan sobre la silueta de Sypha. Al cruzar junto a una mesa particularmente llena, un silbido vulgar lo hace enfurecer. Antes de que su compañera de viaje pueda tomar acción, Trevor rodea los hombros de Sypha con su brazo derecho y la atrae hacia sí. El calor de su cuerpo se amolda perfectamente entre su pecho y disfruta el momento durante su breve duración, conteniendo las ganas de inhalar el aroma cautivamente del cabello de Sypha.

“Tranquilo camarada. Es mi esposa con la que te estás metiendo,” amenaza con toda la compostura posible, estrechando con más fuerza a la aprendiz de magia. Ni una de sus palabras necesita ser elevada un octavo para acarrear un aura amenazante hacia la mesa agresora.

Cuando percibe un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, se gira a penas unos centímetros y descubre el escudo de la casa Belmont en su camisa. Un silencio sepulcral se posa sobre la mesa y la amenaza de Trevor se convierte en una sentencia de muerte para todo aquel que desee continuar. El cazador sonríe de forma casi imperceptible y guía a Sypha hacia el sitio más cercano al bartender.

Trevor toma asiento y se recorre, permitiendo que Sypha tome el lugar al final de la barra. Aquel donde no sería molestada por nadie durante su estadía.

“No te pedí que lucharas por mí, Belmont. Yo peleo por mí misma,” reclama en un susurro. El cazador alza los hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

“Sé que puedes defenderte Sypha, pero ese puñado de cabrones,” señala con el pulgar hacia la mesa trasgresora para enfatizar su punto “No soportaría ni cinco minutos contra ti. Honestamente no se me apetece manchar la mesa con sangre de zánganos antes de cenar, muchas gracias.”

“No es necesario llenarte las manos de sangre para torturar a un hombre, Trevor,” la hechicera sonríe socarronamente.

“¡A este imbécil se le congeló la cerveza!” Se escucha un grito al otro lado de la taberna, seguido de un estallido de risas. Trevor gira la cabeza lo suficiente para observar a un monte de hielo amarillento en el suelo y a un estupefacto individuo tratando de entender lo que sucede.

“A veces no sé si sentir miedo o admiración por ti, Sypha Belnades.” La peli rubia deposita un golpe juguetón contra su antebrazo y le dedica una sonrisa. Sus ojos destellan como zafiros bajo la luz de las velas y cautivan a Trevor en su hechizo.

“Bueno, es más que evidente que deberías sentir miedo, esposo mío,” pese a ser una excusa que han inventado para conseguir información en sitios públicos, las implicaciones de matrimonio no suenan tan escabrosas como Trevor podría pensar. “Puedo _accidentalmente_ incinerar tu cena y evaporar tu cerveza si me haces enojar. Ya sabes, a veces la magia es tan difícil de controlar.”

“Oh, no por favor. Has dado un golpe bajo al meterte con la cena de un hombre hambriento,” dramatiza golpeando su pecho. 

Sus miradas se encuentran. Tratan de contener la compostura por un momento pero las comisuras de sus labios se alzan de forma casi simultánea. Ambos se sueltan a reír como cómplices de travesura.

* * *

Cuando Trevor regresa del servicio, no hay rastro de su compañera. La mesa del bartender se encuentra desocupada a excepción de un par de borrachos que pernoctan encima de sus tarros vacios. Observa a los alrededores, en cada una de las mesas del lugar. La gran parte de la gente se ha marchado y, aunque continua sin ser un sitio taciturno, el bullicio en el recinto ha comenzado a aplacarse. Finalmente, un rastro de lodo y pisadas pequeñas lo conduce hasta el portón de la entrada. La oscuridad reina en el exterior y el viento azota la madera forma despiadada. A través del cristal templado divisa un pequeño punto azul a penas iluminado por una pequeña flama parpadeante al otro lado de la calle.

Trevor bufa con fastidio, y ajusta su capa lo más cercana a su pecho. Al abrir el portón, el frío lo hace retroceder al tiempo que se congela la punta de su nariz. Cubre sus orejas con la piel de su capa y toma rumbo hacia el distante halo de luz. Sus botas hacen un sonido húmedo contra el lodo y la roca de la banqueta. Un par de gotas de lodo se adhieren a su pantalón y puede sentir dentro de su capa, como una corriente de aire amenaza con aventar todo a su paso.

Tres cuadras y una farola después, la figura de Sypha se dibuja en medio del paisaje evanescente. Su sombra danza a sus espaldas junto a una silueta rechoncha, tosca y vulgar. Busca a la estrella de la mañana a su costado, preparándose para una posible batalla conforme sus instintos comienzan a brincar.

Un hombre grotesco recarga su peso sobre un muro mientras toma una de las manos de Sypha. La escena lo hace perder los estribos. Su estatura tan monstruosa, como la de un temible warg, hace parecer diminuta a la oradora. Su mano pálida contrasta con una extremidad llena de vello y cicatrices de mala pinta. Trevor observa metódicamente al sujeto y no tarda en percibir una pata de palo y un tatuaje en el cuello venoso del extraño. Sin duda, un traficante de tierras lejanas. Uno con muy mala facha y valores escasos que lo separen de las criaturas que Trevor caza cada día de su vida. 

Al percatarse de su presencia, el hombre se despide de Sypha con una sonrisa socarrona. Tras una última mirada en dirección de Trevor, finalmente se pierde en la penumbra de un callejón anónimo. La oradora reconoce su presencia y sonríe de forma inocente y tan dulce que acelera el palpitar de su corazón. Un temblor agudo en los hombros de Sypha lo alerta de cuan gélida se ha tornado la noche. Abre su capa y ofrece su brazo a Sypha, quien de inmediato toma refugio en el calor corporal que le comparte el cazador. Trevor deja salir un suspiro de alivio que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

Los dedos gélidos de Sypha rozan los suyos y de inmediato el recuerdo de una mano llena de cicatrices asalta sus sentidos.

“¿Qué asuntos tenías con aquel simpático sujeto? No parece ser de tu tipo. Ya sabes, no creí que las patas de palo fueran lo tuyo,” dice finalmente en un tono que no pretendía sonar inquirente, pero termina siéndolo pese a todo.

Trevor percibe un pequeño sobresalto en el interior de su capa. Se siente casi culpable por interrumpir la calma, pero conforme pasan los segundos la molestia se apodera de su cordura.

“No veo por qué eso es de tu incumbencia, Belmont. Yo no te cuestiono cada que le miras el culo a alguna aldeana que se cruza por tu camino,” rechina los dientes en un fallido intento de contener el flujo de palabras. Pero ya es demasiado tarde.

“Perdón por preocuparme de cuidar tu espalda. Pensé que éramos compañeros en este maldito viaje”

“¡Nunca hemos dejado de serlo! Existe algo llamado privacidad. Hay personas a las que nos gusta que respeten eso.”

“¡Con un carajo, Sypha! Primero me arrastras por el jodido país para _tener aventuras_ , me involucras en horribles problemas y ahora hablas de privacidad como si nunca hubieras pisoteado la mía.”

“Un borracho que duerme bajo árboles y orina en cualquier zanja no tiene mucha privacidad que proteger. Sabes que este viaje es para beneficio de ambos”

“¿En serio? La última vez dijiste que era tu apestosa mascota de viaje ¿recuerdas?”

El cazador sabe que se adentra en terrenos inhóspitos de su amistad. El día en que profecía de tres guerreros que derrotarían a Drácula se cumplió, surgió la historia legendaria de Belnades y Belmont. Trevor sabe lo sagrado que es ese momento para ambos. Sabe cuánto le duele a la oradora cada que duda de la sinceridad de sus palabras aquel día sobre una colina del dominio Belmont.

“Esta discusión no nos llevará a ninguna parte,” admite negando con la cabeza. “¿Confías en mi, _Trevor_?”

Trevor quiere creer, _sabe_ que puede creer en _ella_. Sin embargo, la molestia ha dado paso a la duda, y la duda se come a la cordura. La furia se abre paso y pinta toda su periferia de rojo vivo. Aleja su brazo del toque de la rubia como si el simple roce de su palma quemara lo más profundo de su ser. Distingue un susurro inaudible y la fachada de seguridad de Sypha se derrumba en un parpadeo.

“Quisiera hacerlo, pero a veces no sé qué carajos pensar, _Sypha_ ”.

La oradora se queda de pie en medio de la calle, sin palabras. El morocho le da la espalda y comienza a caminar sin un rumbo predeterminado. La peli rubia cuenta los pasos de su acompañante cada que se aleja, como si conjurándolos en su mente pudieran desaparecer. Un copo de nieve cae sobre su hombro. Después otro en la punta de su nariz. Otro se deposita en la palma de su mano cuando voltea a ver el cielo grisáceo.

Nieva sobre la ciudad y la silueta de Trevor Belmont se pierde en medio de la noche como un etéreo espíritu invernal.

* * *

Al llegar a la habitación, Sypha utiliza todo su autocontrol para no azotar la puerta e incendiar las sabanas de la cama con su intento de enojo. Inhala y exhala durante unos minutos, recargada contra la puerta hasta que el ritmo de su corazón retoma un ritmo normal. Decide tomar un largo baño caliente con raros y lujosos aceites esenciales, cortesía de Alucard. Busca entre su equipaje ropas limpias y un par de frascos antes de dirigirse al baño de la habitación.

Aunque sencillo, el baño de la posada ofrece amenidades suficientes para ser cómodo y relajante. Sypha invoca agua y la calienta con magia elemental hasta que el vapor comienza a ascender de la tina. El aroma de los aceites esenciales mezclado con el vapor crea un hechizo de relajación inmediato que cura la tensión de sus músculos y elimina la suciedad acumulada por los largos caminos de Wallachia.

Se viste en una humilde túnica de algodón, cómoda y practica como cada aspecto de su vida. Desenreda su cabello con la yema de los dedos y un par de nudos detienen su paso a la mitad del camino entre la raíz y las puntas. A este punto de su viaje, piensa que ya no sería sorprendente encontrar a una criatura de la noche echando raíz entre los nudos de su cabello. Sus rizos dorados acarician sus hombros, dejando una estela de humedad en su ropa. Tal vez pronto debería pedir la ayuda de Trevor para cortar su cabello.

Toma asiento en la cama y decide leer un libro de magia curativa y hierbas medicinales de la librería Belmont. La pasta del libro cae sobre sus palmas con firmeza y sus ojos se adhieren de inmediato al contenido del libro. Los minutos pasan en silencio bajo el latido de la luz de la vela y se transforman en horas. Al llegar a la página cuatrocientos cincuenta, su cabello ya se ha secado por completo y la luna brilla con toda su intensidad platina en el cielo.

* * *

La taberna siempre es un santuario al que Trevor termina recurriendo. Dios puede odiarlo y joder su existencia una y otra vez; la gente puede odiarlo y tratar de apuñalarlo mientras duerme; las criaturas que caza pueden odiarlo y tratar de clavar filosas garras y colmillos en su yugular; Él mismo puede odiarse y destruir lo poco que le queda de vida con su gran boca. Es por ello que la espuma de cerveza que sobre sale del tarro le da un sentido de tranquilidad. Una cerveza para amortiguar el dolor de músculos; Dos cervezas para silenciar a los fantasmas del pasado y presente; Diez cervezas para que la mente se intoxique lo suficiente para olvidar su propio nombre hasta la mañana siguiente.

En algún punto de la noche, Trevor pierde la cuenta de las veces en que se ha rellenado su tarro. La única indicación importante es que aún recuerda quién es y que el olor a mugre y alcohol es tan fétido que le dan ganas de vomitar. Su brazo se resbala de la barra, y por poco el momento lo hace caer al suelo.

El encargado lo mira de forma desaprobatoria. El cazador ha repetido tantas veces el mismo ciclo de miseria a lo largo de los años, que sus manos van hacia su capa de forma mecánica. Descubre que la pestilencia viene de su propia piel, de su aliento y de sus ropas rasgadas. Bufa hastiado y deja una moneda de plata antes de marcharse.

De alguna milagrosa manera, logra dar con el edificio donde se aloja. Tal vez, esa es señal de que debe regresar y beber más. Los fantasmas de la mente deambulan con soltura en cada rincón de su conciencia. Sus pies se arrastran sobre el suelo mientras su cuerpo se tambalea sin control, así como los muertos vivientes a los que atraviesa con la estrella de la mañana.

Tropieza con una alfombra frente a las escaleras y se recarga sobre un pilar en búsqueda de balance. Cierra los ojos y respira con profundidad mientras las nauseas aumentan su intensidad progresivamente.

Escucha pasos a la distancia que se confunden con el palpitar de su sien. Poco después, un toque suave se deposita sobre su pecho y recorre tentativamente su torso.

Un perfume de lavanda invade su olfato y casi puede palpar la orquestación de flores que lo comienza a acongojar.

“Eres atractivo, viajero…” admite una voz entrecortada y soprano “Hace mucho frío esta noche. Tal vez… ¿quisieras compartir un lecho cálido?” susurran en su oído.

Trevor refunfuña algo parecido a una afirmación en lo más bajo de su garganta. Las vibraciones de su propia voz retumban por toda su caja torácica. Una risa le responde al otro lado y unos labios carnosos se posan en su mejilla de forma delicada. **_Eres hermosa Sypha_**. Piensa mientras pequeñas manos lo arrastran hacia la perdición.

Siente, permite, que lo arrastren por un pasillo estrecho. Se deja guiar por el hechizo de feminidad que llena sus ropas de lavanda y enmienda sus debilidades. Lo siguiente que sabe es que cae en una cama esponjosa. Dulces labios recorren su cuello y unas manos descienden hasta los primeros botones de su camisa. Todo es tan placentero y relajante. Todo es tan espantosamente perfecto hasta que percibe movimiento en su cinturón, junto al confortante peso de la estrella de la mañana.

El hechizo se hace añicos en un instante. Trevor abre los ojos de inmediato. Una cabellera roja y unos ojos llenos de pasión lo reciben. Un rostro y un cuerpo hermosos pero desconocidos.

“Que carajos,” piensa para sí mismo.

La habitación es tan ajena que lo llena de ansiedad. La mujer lo mira con preocupación a lo que Trevor responde alejándola con la palma de la mano. Se levanta torpemente de la cama y se pone de pie. Las nauseas lo golpean con toda fuerza y tiene que contener el sabor de la bilis ascendiendo a lo largo su garganta.

“Lo siento. Esto nunca debió pasar,” Se disculpa sinceramente. Da un par de pasos endebles hacia la puerta, antes de ser detenido por una súplica.

“¿Hice algo tan mal para que te marches?”

Trevor no necesita meditar la respuesta, la conoce de antemano. Está grabada tan profundo que es imposible de ignorar.

“No eres _ella._ ”

La puerta se cierra con un rechinido mullido y atrás quedan secretos para ser arrastrados por el viento, sin una palabra más.

* * *

La preocupación comienza a apoderarse de Sypha y su concentración en la lectura se evapora gradualmente. Suspira con cansancio y finalmente deja un separador en la página 500 junto a una ilustración de mandrágora. Se pasea de un lado a otro de la habitación, tal animal enjaulado. Tras un momento de indecisión, decide ir a la taberna a buscar a Trevor.

Comienza a buscar sus zapatos bajo la cama, cuando la puerta se abre lentamente y la luz del pasillo se cuela en medio de la penumbra del cuarto.

“Pensé que tendría que ir a buscarte” Sypha se para derecha y orgullosa, lista para hacer frente a la situación. Trevor camina tambaleante y se estrella contra los muros en más de un par de ocasiones, casi tirando un cuadro a su paso.

“Ya volví _mamá_ ”

Sypha resopla su frustración y decide cambiar el tema para aligerar la tensión del aire. “La tina está llena con agua caliente si deseas asearte antes de dormir.”

“¿Pediste agua caliente para mí?” cuestiona con una sonrisa caustica.

“No te sobre estimes, Belmont. Sólo usé un poco de magia.” Trevor silba sorprendido, tomándose un par de segundos para admirar el talento de su compañera de viaje.

“A veces olvido que eres una experta en mierda mágica.”

La combinación de palabras honestamente ofende a Sypha, quien sin ánimo de pelear más, decide ignorarlo y continuar la lectura interrumpida. Trevor busca entre su equipaje y se marcha con ruidosos y pesados pasos que hacen crujir la madera bajo sus pies.

Sypha suspira molesta, pero aliviada por su regreso. Al menos no tendría que buscarlo en las calles ni soportar peleas de bar provocadas por el descontrol del alcohol en la sangre del cazador.

Las palabras del libro no hacen sentido con la molestia a flor de piel y decide dejarlo reposar en la mesa de noche. Escucha el alegre silbido de Trevor desde el baño y se levanta para recoger el torrente de ropas regadas por el piso.

En un momento de auto complacencia, abraza las prendas, imaginando los músculos de Trevor bajo sus palmas mientras recorre las mangas de la camisa. Se detiene por el más breve de los instantes en el bordado de la casa Belmont. Algunos de los hilos del bordado se han descosido, esparciendo hebras doradas a lo largo de las costuras laterales.

Trevor jamás cambiaría sus viejos hábitos de tomar. Ni siquiera encarar al rey de las tinieblas y tener a la muerte de cerca en más de una ocasión parecieran motivos suficientes para mejorar su vida para bien. Los malos años de soledad no eran tan fáciles de dejar atrás después de todo.

Sypha comienza a enumerar sus defectos. Borracho, mal carácter, descuidado, sarcástico, irresponsable, inmaduro, constipado emocional…Pero en el fondo sabe que no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Pese a todo, siempre sería _su_ borracho cazador. Porque por cada defecto puede listar una virtud y una anécdota que la haga sonreír con ternura y diversión. Sin más, lo perdona.

Deposita un beso en el lado izquierdo de la camisa, en el punto más cercano al corazón de Trevor. Recarga una mejilla encima de la tela. Inhala lentamente, disfrutando de la esencia masculina de Trevor.

Es entonces que un aroma ajeno inunda los sentidos de Sypha. Delicado, suave y elegante. Perfume de lavanda en su ropa. La esencia resuelta extrañamente familiar y trata de encontrar la pieza faltante del rompecabezas. Recapitula los últimos días de viaje y finalmente, encuentra la pertenencia. El perfume de la mujer en la recepción de la posada.

Trata de convencerse de que su mente le juega una cruel pasada. El perfume se puede traspasar hacia otras personas al estar en el aire. _Pero no en puntos tan específicos de la ropa de alguien_. Tal vez Trevor tenía un perfume en su equipaje de viaje. Equipaje que ha visto en cientos de ocasiones y no contiene ningún producto aromático. Tal vez algún comerciante le dio a probar el perfume a Trevor para que lo comprara. _Sabe que un perfume tan caro no se vende en mercados de pulgas_.

Sypha siente un cosquilleo en los ojos y un nudo se forma en su garganta. Ella lo entiende todo y aprieta la tela hasta crear arrugas nuevas. Sus puños tiemblan por unos segundos mientras la noticia es asimilada. El aire a su alrededor se torna gélido con un intento de decepción y amenaza con cubrir de escarcha la ropa de Trevor.

Se siente tonta porque sabe que la sola idea de poseer a Trevor en sentido alguno, atenta contra el libre albedrío. Se da una bofetada mental. Por más amor y atracción que existiera de su parte, no sería suficiente para atar a Trevor a una vida a lado suyo. Porque algún día Trevor se aburriría de sus aventuras, de sus viajes en un anticuado carruaje por los caminos empedrados de Wallachia, de las noches bajo las estrellas y las cenas junto a la luz del fuego. Sabe que se marcharía a la cama de una mujer hermosa para continuar con su tarea de restaurar el legado Belmont.

Deposita las prendas en el suelo, justo donde yacían antes de levantarlas. Da un último vistazo al emblema Belmont, triste y cansada. Se dirige a la cama de puntitas tan silenciosa como un fantasma en la madrugada. Se recuesta en su lugar junto a la ventana y cierra los ojos. Finge dormir en medio la noche taciturna cuando las pisadas de Trevor irrumpen el ambiente unos minutos después.

El calor que emite su cuerpo parece lejano, inalcanzable. Los centímetros que los separan se convierten en una distancia tan astronómica como el sol mismo. El alcohol en el cuerpo de Trevor actúa de forma eficiente. Sypha escucha su respiración rítmica al otro lado de la cama, tan pacifico y relajado. El cansancio permite que el alcohol intoxique los torrentes de su sangre sin piedad y lo lleva directo a los brazos de Morfeo en un tiempo envidiable.

Sypha desea girarse y besarle hasta que le falte el aire. Besarle hasta que la idea de ser amigos y compañeros de aventuras sea remplazada por aquella de ser amantes en una noche de invierno. Desea, desea, y desea con más ímpetu. Muerde sus labios y calla un secreto. Espera a que el sueño la aleje de la realidad y le permita olvidar hasta el día siguiente.

Poco a poco, el cansancio le permite dormir.

Un suntuoso perfume de lavanda atormenta sus sueños esa noche.


End file.
